


Guardian Angel

by Sinthpop



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Angel!Thomas, Lung Cancer, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinthpop/pseuds/Sinthpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know the actual age gap between guy and paul but in here its ten years, paul is 14 guy is 24</p><p>Also I'm no cancer expert so stuff in this is probably inaccurate</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Guillaume sat on the chair in the doctor’s office, nervously picking at the slowly disintegrating cloth covering the handles, tapping a random beat with his leg. He had been sitting in the office for what seemed like hours to see the results of his x-ray.

 

He had felt awful many months ago. It started it off with a small cough, nothing that he was too concerned about. Soon the small coughing turned hoarse. 

His brother, Paul, was worried telling him to go to the hospital; Guy shrugged him off telling home he was fine. It wasn't until Paul had found a blood stained tissue that he had forced home to go to the hospital to see what was wrong with him.

Now he was sitting in a sterile office waiting for his doctor to show up with his x-Rays, tapping a slow beat on his knees.

He looked up at the clock which read half past six. It was late, Paul would be expecting him home right now and he was stuck in this office. 

He was fed up of waiting and got up off the chair, his doctor walked through the door.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting" she said to him.

Sitting back down he whispered a no problem and sat back down continuing to tap on the floor.

The doctor moved to the back of her office opened her desk and pulled out a large brown envelope. She opened it out pulling out two x-Ray images placing them side by side.

“The first image" she said point to the image on the right, "displayed an abnormal mass in your right lung. I thought it was maybe an error with the machine, or the film, but the second scan confirms it, you have cancer"

Guy-Man stopped tapping his foot and looked down. “I… I have cancer? Are you sure?”

“Yes, limited small cell lung cancer to be more specific."

“How bad? Is it treatable?”

She walked over to Guy and placed her arm on his shoulder in attempt to comfort him. He shrugged her arm off, looked her in the eye “How bad is it?”

“This type of lung cancer is really a case by case situation. In your case it’s not as bad as you thought it was. Only one lung has the cancer” she said pointing to the x-ray, “It hasn't spread far enough for chemotherapy to not to be effective, with a few months of treatment you should be back on your feet in no time." She turned towards him and gave him a big toothy grin.

The room was quiet for a moment. Guy released an audible sigh and a small nervous chuckle which turned into a full out laugh. "So I'm not going to die, just lose all my hair?"

Holding her smile she nodded," Yes I'm afraid so." She started to laugh with him. After a few minutes they laughter died out and the room was filled with an awkward silence.

The silence was broken by the doctor clearing her throat loudly. She opened up one of the drawers on the side of her desk ruffling threw it and pulling out a stapled document.

"You are planning on going through chemo?" Guy nodded, "Good. Then you're going to need to fill out these forms, giving us consent to treat you." She placed he document and a pen at the end of the table, Guy reached over and opened the file.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

The bus was pulling up in front his apartment. He got up and walked quickly to the front of the bus. The door opened; giving a small nod to the driver he walked off the bus and walked up to the complex.

He opened the glass doors and walked in. The complex floor was covered in a carpet the ugliest shade of green; the walls were paneled with some sort of dark coloured wood. In the far right corner the guard was fast asleep behind a desk made of the same material as the wall. On the opposite side of the room there was a staircase and the elevator next to it.

He walked towards the elevator and pressed the button, opening it. He walked in, hit the 4th floor button and leaned against the wall. 

Standing in the elevator all he could think of is what he would tell Paul. He had heard of what chemo does to the body, people get very sick. He wouldn't be able to work after awhile. 'Things had only started to go well for them these last few months' Guy thought, ‘and now this.' He felt his eyes starting to water. He rubbed his eyes in attempt to stop the tears, which seemed to work. 

The elevator stopped and he looked up, he was only on the third floor, someone else was coming on. Guy moved to the corner of the elevator to and hid his face from whoever was coming on.

A young man around his age walked in. He was a tall fellow with short blondish hair and a long face. He gave Guy a small smile and a nod which he ignored. The man placed himself next to guy, completely invading his personal space. 

"You know" Guy said, "There’s a lot of space in this elevator that you can stand in."

The man simply nodded and continued to stand next to him. Guy was feeling a little bit more than uncomfortable and the fact that the other wouldn't stop staring at him did not help.

Just as he was going to push the man out of his space the elevator door rang and he bolted out. Checking over his shoulders as the elevator door closed, he noticed the man was no longer standing there. He looked down the hallway and so that the man in question was nowhere to be found.

"Weird" guy said out loud and returned to walking to his door. '402, 403... .’ Guy counted out in his head '406'. He stopped right in front of his door. Looking up to the ceiling and rubbed his eyes to make sure he looked fine and opened up the door.

Walking into the entrance he noticed that all the lights were off. "Paul?" Guy called while taking off his sweater hanging it in the closet. "Are you awake?" He heard a faint 'no' from the living room. 'Smart ass' guy thought.

He walked down the hall into the living room to see his brother lying down on the sofa in front of the television.

"Hey Gee, want a cheeto?" Paul said.

"Hey and no, you know eating nothing but cheetos will kill you"

"Says the guy who smokes"

"Touché" Guy said. He was looking around the room, it wasn't a big room, but it wasn't small either. The walls were painted a grey colour, with nothing was hung up on them. On the wall he was leaning against the television was next to him sitting on top of a piece of furniture were they stored their games and movies. In front of it was Paul lying on their worn out leather sofa.

To his right was the kitchen/dining room. It contained all the basic kitchen appliances (fridge, stove, microwave), and a small round table with four chair around it. To his far left was the balcony, it was barren and had nothing more than a few chairs and empty pots containing his failed attempts at starting a garden.

Guy brought his attention back to Paul. "So, how was school?" Paul made an 'I don't know' sound and went back to watching his show. Annoyed Guy stepped in front on the television. "I said, how was school"

"Uuuuuuuugh" he said flaying on the sofa, “It was great, fantastic, boring as hell. I don't know."

"Mmmmmhmm" Guy said, "Learn anything new?"

"Oh yeah" Paul said sarcastically, "Got so educated. Now move out of the way."

Guy put his hands up in defeat and walked over to the sofa. He lifted Paul’s feet up and moved him to the side and sat down next to him. He leaned over and grabbed a handful of cheetos. He turned to the television and watched the generic crime show with him.

After the episode finish Paul turned to him. "Soooo..." he said, "How was your day?"

"Meet a weird guy in the elevator."

Paul gave him a kick to the side making Guy yelp. "Dude you know I meant the doctor, what did she say?"

He looked to the floor. "It's what we thought." Guy said, to which Paul said 'oh shit'.

"But it’s not as bad as we think. I'm going to go through chemo."

"And you'll be good"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know the actual age gap between guy and paul but in here its ten years, paul is 14 guy is 24
> 
> Also I'm no cancer expert so stuff in this is probably inaccurate


	2. Chapter 2

On top of the building next to Guys apartment stood the strange man from the elevator. The man was watching Guy, who was speaking to his younger brother. 

He had been standing there for hours. The air around him had gone from cool to freezing as the sun had gone down, but he didn't care he couldn't freeze to death anyway.

After the moon had fully risen in the sky, he heard a noise behind him that sounded like static and a gust of wind all at once, he recognized that sounds and knew another angel was standing behind him. There was only one angel that would bother to seek him out.

"Is that you Pedro?" He asked.

"Yeah Thomas." Pedro said

Thomas made no further effort to interact with Pedro and continued to watch the scene in the living room. Pedro moved to stand next to Thomas, and let him out a long breath. 

Thomas knows what's going to happen next, Pedro will attempt to give him a heartfelt speech about how fruitless it is to chase after mortals. How Thomas should get over the human and move on. He had heard the speech several times before and was in no mood to hear it again so he spoke before he could say anything.

Just as Pedro opened his mouth to speak Thomas spoke up;"Right now he just lied to his brother. He doesn't actually know he's lying, he couldn't possibly know that he's not going to be okay, but it's still lying I guess.

"In a few months the cancer will turn for the worse, spreading to both lungs. Then it will infect his nearest r-rib cage a-and then the-the..," Thomas voice began to crack as small tears fell down his face but he didn't stop talking, “the c-cancer in his r-ribs will spr-spread a-all the way u-up to his b-brain and then h-he'll.. he'll...”

Thomas couldn't finish his sentence. He was crying to hard. He let out a loud sob and snot came out of his nose. He felt so embarrassed he covered his face and turned away from Pedro.

Pedro could see how upset his friend was and quickly walked in front of him and placed both his hands firmly on his shoulders, squeezing them gently in an attempt to comfort him.

"I'm s-sorry I must look so p-pathetic" Thomas said.

"Hey man, no no no. Look at me" Thomas did not look at him “come on man look at me, that's right now look into my eyes so you know I'm not lying. You're not pathetic, we all for a mortal every now in again."

"Yeah, but he's not like the other people. H-he's special."

Pedro gave Thomas another sympathetic squeeze on the shoulder as well as a small smile, and waited patiently until Thomas finished crying and collected himself.

As soon as he had dried up his last tears, Pedro took his arms off of his shoulders and motioned Thomas to follow him. Pedro walked over to the edge of the building and sat down. He swung his long legs over the edge leaving them to dangle freely in the air; Thomas followed his movements and sat down next to him.

They said nothing for a long while, simply looked down observing the sleepless city below them. While Pedro would occasionally glance at the starless sky above them, Thomas would steal a quick glance every once in awhile to the now sleeping shape of Guy and Paul.

The silence was comfortable, so naturally Thomas was the first to break it.

"You know..." Thomas said hesitantly, trying not to say anything that would upset Pedro, “I could just go down there and... Erase his cancer. He could avoid the whole getting sick and dying thing, and everyone will be better off."

Thomas turned to face Pedro; his relaxed face had grown serious.

"Thomas you know you can't do that. You've already help this mortal once, and the big man let that slide, this time he won't be so nice." Pedro said in a stern tone.

"I know, I know it was just wishful thinking. I was just thinking out loud." Thomas said.

"No you weren't. I know you and I can tell when you’re joking, and you weren't joking."

Thomas opened and closed his mouth several times. He wanted to say some witty retort but he knew that Pedro was saying the truth. He hadn't been joking, he was searching out for some approval from Pedro to follow out his actions, even though he knows Pedro would never approve. 

He had also already saved the man’s life once and he was lucky all he received was a scornful glare. 

Thomas knew that each human had their time; he just wished that Guy's wasn't so soon, or that he would die this way.

"It's just." Thomas said, “It’s just not fair. There are so many other people that deserve to die other than him. Why does it have to be him?"

"Hey man, the Man loves all his children equally, so he treats them all equally."

Thomas whispered a small 'I guess so' under his breath not really accepting Pedro's reasoning, and returned to staring into Guy's apartment.

"Thomas" Pedro said "you're obsession with this Guillaume fellow is borderline stalking. If it weren't for the fact that you were some immensely powerful Godlike creature, it probably would be."

But Thomas wasn't listening to him anymore. He was distracted by the fact that Guy had gotten up off the sofa, stretched and turned off the television. He was so distracted he didn't even notice Pedro, as he waved his arms in front of his face and called out 'Earth to Thomas!'

Annoyed, Pedro stretched decided out one of his wings in front of him and blocks Thomas' view.

"Is there something you wanted?" Thomas asked snapped.

Coat off guard by Thomas' sudden hostility, Pedro wasn't sure as what he wanted to say. "No no... I-I guess not I'm just. I'm just worried about you is all"

"I'm fine" Thomas told him," I don't need you to baby me through this."

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to rub you the wrong way" he said in a defensive tone, he was getting a little impatient with Thomas new found attitude. “I just don't want you to do anything stupid, but if you want me to go I'll go."

Thomas was quiet for a moment, and thought about what he said," I would prefer it if you would leave me alone, just for awhile." Thomas said.

Without another word Pedro lifted his legs up off from the side of the building, stood up and walked away.

Before he left, Pedro turned his head to Thomas and said, "I just don't want to see you get hurt, I've seen what something like this could do to us."

Thomas heard the faint sound of static and wind, and knew he was once again alone on the roof.


	3. Chapter 3

The relentless beeping of Guys clock from across the room finally convinced him to crawl out of bed. The sun had barely risen outside as he turned off his five thirty alarm.

Quietly, trying not to wake up his brother, he shuffled out of his room and over to the bathroom between their rooms.

As he closed the door behind himself he looked at himself in the small mirror above the sink. His hair was sticking up in all different directions and he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday.

He went through his morning routine of washing his face and attempting to tie his hair back while brushing his teeth.

Finished in the bathroom he walked into his room again his room again; he pulled out a pair of black jeans and grey shirt and put them on. He pulled on a pair of socks and made his way to his brothers’ room.

He gave Paul's door a small knock, no response. Knocking on the door again, a little louder this time, there was still no sound."Hey Paul" he shouted "it's time to get ready for school." Guy heard a loud groaning noise from the living room.

He walked to the living room and turned on the lights; Paul let out a long groan and covered his head with a pillow.

"Did you spend the whole night here?" Guy asked. Paul grunted.

"Are you just going to lie there and grunt?" Paul grunted and shook his head.

He left Paul to wake himself up; Guy made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast for them. The cabinet was almost empty with only a few cans and a box of cereal to fill it, Guy made a mental note to go grocery shopping sometime soon. He grabbed the half empty box of cereal and two bowls and spoons from the sink.

He placed the two bowls and the box on the table which Paul was temporarily using as a bed. Paul sprang to life as guy placed the items on the table and wasted no time filling his bowl to only realise he was missing a key ingredient; milk. He made a face at Guy who was taking his sweet time handing Paul the milk.

"Hungry are we?" Guy said in a condescending tone, to which Paul answered with a tired glare before he returned to eating his cereal.

Guy sat down and joined Paul. They ate in silence for awhile enjoying the moment of silence. When Paul started his second bowl of cereal he spoke.

"So... Are you going to be working through your therapy, or am I going k have to move in with... 'Auntie'“, saying the last word in a less than happy tone.

"Sadly you're still stuck with me" he replied sarcastically" and I'll be working for as long as I can, if it gets bad will be on sick leave or something."

Paul muttered a small 'good' before polishing off his bowl; he got up off the table and placed it in the sink. Guy did the same and followed him through the corridor. Paul turned for the bathroom and Guy walked a few more steps to the entrance. Paul gave him a silent good bye before he entered the washroom.

He slipped on his shoes and a light jacket, and walked out the door.

Standing outside in front of his bus stop, Guy pulled his jacket tighter on him. A heavy wind was blew a couple of stray leaves across him. He wished he would have brought a hat or a scarf; it was too late to get anything now the bus would arrive shortly. 

Patting down his jacket he found his cigarette pack. 'Last one' he thought pulling out a cigarette. Taking out his lighter he brought it up to his cigarette. After a several failed attempts at lighting a flame he heard a disgruntled cough at his side.

He looked to his side to see it was the strange man from the elevator. The man was still standing unnecessarily close to him. Unlike last time, this time he looked unhappy.

Uncomfortable with the proximity, Guy took a few steps away from the man and returned to trying to light his cigarette.

The man continued to let out his disgruntled coughs, Guy turned to see the man had moved back next to him.

"What?!" Guy asked.

The man said nothing and gestured to Guy's mouth, specifically the thing in his mouth.

"My cigarette? Is it bothering you?"

The man nodded. Guy was not feeling up for any conflict with a stranger he threw the offending object on to the floor. He looked at the man and he gave him a big smile.

Before the situation could become any stranger the bus pulled up, Guy wasted no time walking in. He scanned his pass and made his way to the back of the bus. He leaned his head against the window and attempted to rest.

There was a creaking noise in the chair next to him, he looked to see who he already knew was sitting next to him, it was the weird man. He looked at the rest of the bus, it was empty. Guy let out an annoyed sigh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was the lunch rush. There were more drink orders coming in then he complete in the desired amount of time, and they were understaffed due to people not showing up. He had to work through his lunch break. To say he was pissed was an understatement.

His foul mood was not improved when he saw the weird man sitting in a booth staring at him. It made him nervous, but he was also frustrated that he knew nothing about him. He made a mental note to confront the man if he was still there when things calmed down.

The shop cleared up after an hour, there was only a few students sitting with their laptops and the weird man. Gathering up his courage he told his co-workers he would be right back and sat in the chair in front of the man.

Guy didn't say anything at first, simply tapped his finger on the tables hoping his pursuer would speak first. It seemed like he was more than contempt with sitting in front of him and smile, so Guy spoke up.

"Why are you following me?" The man didn't answer. "What's your deal?" The man continued to smile. "Are you some kind of mute?" The man considered his last question for a few minutes, as if unsure, and gave a small nod.

Guy was somewhat surprised at the man's answer, re-evaluating how he would communicate with the man.

Lost in thought Guy didn't notice that the man leaned over the table take the marker he had behind his ear until he finished writing on his arm and pointed at it.

The man had spelt out 'T H O M A S'.

Doing a double take at his arm and the man he finally spoke up, "Your name is Thomas?" The man nodded.

A small sense of relief washed over Guy, at least knew his name now, but he needed to know more.

"Why are you following me around?" Guy asked.

Thomas tapped his mouth impatiently; reminding Guy he couldn't speak and then made some scribbling motions with the marker on his hand. Guy was confused, but then He understood, he wanted paper.

Guy raised his hand to motion his to wait. He walked behind the counter and searched for a few minutes until he found a pad of paper, his co-workers gave him a strange look, he ignored them.

He slid back into the chair in of Tomas, he handed him the pad paper. Thomas immediately started writing on it.

"Why are you-" Guy was cut off by Thomas shoving a piece of paper in his face. It read:

'B E C A U S E U R C U T E'

Guy put the note down slowly after reading it. He felt blood rushing to his face and he looked to the side, trying hiding his face behind whatever hair was not pulled into the ponytail. He wasn't sure what to say. On one hand the man seemed to be nice, on the other he had been at least following him around for a day and he knew nothing about him.

There was the sound of static and a soft breeze. He looked up and saw that Thomas was no longer sitting in front of him.

Guy looked around the shop, other than the people who were there previously; no one was in the shop. He looked outside, still no sign of anyone.

Slightly confused, he put the note Thomas wrote in his pocket and went back behind the counter.


	4. Chapter 4

When he opened the door he was hit with the smell of something burning and the faint sound of Paul cursing under his breath.

"Paul, what's going on?" He called. Paul's curses got louder and smoke started to crawl out of the kitchen and into the hall.

Guy began to panic and ran to the kitchen. Paul was standing over a small fire on the stove, waving a towel in front of the flame trying to put it out. He rolled his eyes, he pushed Paul out of the way.

" Go open the balcony door" he told Paul. He nodded his head and left the kitchen.

The handle of the pan was burning his hands but he continued to hold it until he tossed the pan into the sink, he turned on the tap and cool water poured on to the pan. 

He threw the ruined pan into the garbage can. Paul entered the room with a cool breeze following him. with his arms crossed and foot tapping Guy waited impatiently for an answer.

"Looook..." Paul said,"yesterday you said I wasn't eating well so I decided to fry up some burgers or something. They were frozen and I thought they would take awhile so I took a nap on the sofa, and the next thing I new the kitchen was on fire."

He then made an attempt to make a sad puppy face to get hoping to avoid a speech on fire safety. Guy sighed, he couldn't fight that face, no matter how ridiculous it looked on Paul.

"Let's just order pizza." He said.

Paul let out a whoop. He ran to the drawer looking through the fliers. he stretched his arm out towards GUy and made a 'gimme' motion with his hands, Guy pulled his phone out of his pocket and passed him his phone.

While Paul ordered the pizza, Guy went back to the entrance putting away his jacket and taking off his shoes.

Walking back into the kitchen he found Paul sitting on the counter with a smug grin.

"What?" Guy asked.

Paul lifted his left his arm to reveal a small paper in his hands. Guys face went pale as , he padded his back pocket, Thomas' note wasn't there.

" 'Because you are cute' " Paul read off the paper,"Unless you've picked up the habit of writing motivational notes for yourself, I think someone has an admirer."  
When he opened the door he was hit with the smell of something burning and the faint sound of Paul cursing under his breath.

"Paul, what's going on?" He called. Paul's curses got louder and smoke started to crawl out of the kitchen and into the hall.

Guy began to panic and ran to the kitchen. Paul was standing over a small fire on the stove, waving a towel in front of the flame trying to put it out. He rolled his eyes; he pushed Paul out of the way.

”Go open the balcony door" he told Paul. He nodded his head and left the kitchen.

The handle of the pan was burning his hands but he continued to hold it until he tossed the pan into the sink, he turned on the tap and cool water poured on to the pan. He threw the ruined pan into the garbage can. Paul entered the room with a cool breeze following him. With his arms crossed and foot tapping Guy waited impatiently for an answer.

"Looook..." Paul said, “Yesterday you said I wasn't eating well so I decided to fry up some burgers or something. They were frozen and I thought they would take awhile so I took a nap on the sofa, and the next thing I knew the kitchen was on fire."

He then made an attempt to make a sad puppy face to get hoping to avoid a speech on fire safety. Guy sighed; he couldn't fight that face, no matter how ridiculous it looked on Paul.

"Let's just order pizza." He said.

Paul let out a whoop. He ran to the drawer looking through the fliers. He stretched his arm out towards Guy and made a 'gimme' motion with his hands; Guy pulled his phone out of his pocket and passed him his phone.

While Paul ordered the pizza, Guy went back to the entrance putting away his jacket and taking off his shoes.

Walking back into the kitchen he found Paul sitting on the counter with a smug grin.

"What?" Guy asked.

Paul lifted his left his arm to reveal a small paper in his hands. Guys face went pale as, he padded his back pocket, Thomas' note wasn't there.

”‘Because you are cute' " Paul read off the paper, “Unless you've picked up the habit of writing motivational notes for yourself, I think someone has an admirer."

"It's nothing, just garbage." Guy said. He tried to snatch the paper from Paul’s hands, but he was too fast for him and pulled back before he could touch it.

"Who's Thomas, Gee?"

"Wh-a-at? How did you-?" Guy was flustered, how did Paul figure out his name?

"Chill Gee, it written on your arm." He said pointing to the name inked onto his arm.

"He's... Well he's...” Guy was wondering what he would say. He didn't know Thomas at all, he just knew he was mute, had a lovely smiled and he had been following him around recently.

"He's that weird guy from the elevator. He followed me to work today and just sat there and watched me."

Paul gave him a weird look. "Why did he write on your arm?"

"He's mute."

Paul continued to give him a weird look, and Guy didn't like it.

"What?"

"It's just you don't know anything about this guy. He's kind of creepy. I know it’s been awhile since anyone’s been interested in you, but I didn't think you would be this desperate."

"Last time I checked, you were the one who was desperate. Weren’t you the one who asked every girl in his class to the spring dance, only to be to be refused by every-"

"That was last year and you promised never to bring it up!" Paul shouted.

They continued their bickering until a buzz at the front door interrupted them; Paul yelled 'Pizza' and ran to the door.

"Slow down you don't have cash!" Guy said, trailing behind him.

At the door Paul was practically dancing as Guy handed the delivery man the money. Paul grabs the pizza and skedaddled over to the table. The table was already set by the time Guy walked over from the entrance.

There was just one thing Guy wanted to ask before they settled down. "So there’s something I wanted to ask you."

"I'm all ears."

"Well..." Guy said, he was unsure as to how he was going to ask Paul, “My first chemo session is on Friday. I was wondering if you could come with me, for support and what not."

Guy could see that this wasn't what Paul thought he was going to ask.

"Am I going to miss school?" Paul asked.

Guy let out a small laugh, "Yeah you will, so is that a yes?"

"Yes it's a yes" Paul said. "I would have said yes even if I didn't miss school" he added.

The sweet brotherly moment quickly turned into a sappy awkward moment. They both let out coughs to make the situation less awkward and mumbled things like 'let's eat in front of the TV' and 'what should we watch'  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to put this earlier on, oh well

Thomas would see him standing on the outskirts of his vision. Sometimes he would wave towards Thomas, trying to signal him to come over. But now that he had Guys attention, and was actually talking to the man, he had no plans to go outside and speak to Pedro. No matter how hard he glared or how frantically he would try to signal him to come over.

He simply ignored the man, something he was extremely experienced at, continued to stare at Guy as he tried to communicate with the supposedly mute man in front of him.

While he waited for Guy to retrieve some papers behind the counter so that he could write he looked out the window. What should have been a beautiful view of the city streets in autumn was replaced by the angry face of his friend staring him down. Not wanting to seem like he could be so easily intimidated by such a childish act, he began to stare down his friend as well.

Just as he was about ready to yell at Pedro to go away, Guy interrupted their staring contest by entering the booth.

Thomas quickly broke off the staring contest and began to quickly write on the pad of the paper that he had brought him. Thomas took note that Guy couldn’t see Pedro, and was grateful that he wouldn’t have to explain to him why there was a man glaring at him.

He finished writing the note and slid it across the table to Guy, who immediately turned away from him, embarrassed by what he had written on the note.

Guy couldn’t even bring himself to look Thomas in the eye, which only made Thomas smile wider. Guy looked even cuter when he was caught off guard, and he couldn’t hide behind his hair due to it being tied back.

The moment was interrupted by a loud knock on the window, which Guy didn't seem to hear. He turned his head to the window, and to his dismay Pedro was standing right out the window, an unhappy look on his face.

Pedro started to speak to Thomas but his words were muffled by the glass. Thomas pointed to his ears to indicate that he couldn't hear.

'Either I come in' he mouthed slowly, which was then emphasized with exaggerated hand movements, 'or you come out' he then pointed at the man, who was still thankfully completely ignorant to the quiet conversation that was occurring right in front of him.

Thomas gave Guy a sideways glance and debated whether or not he would say good bye to the man. He chose not to, Guy would ask too many questions that he couldn’t answer, and he would seem even more like an asshole.

There was another loud knock at the window, slightly more urgent this time. Thomas simply nodded in the direction of Pedro to tell him he would be coming out. He said a small mental good bye to Guy before disappearing.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"What's wrong with you?" Thomas shouted.

They standing in an alley across from the café Guy worked at. From the angle they were at they could see Guy looking out the window searching for Thomas, but all he could see was an empty street and no Thomas and Pedro.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! You can't even speak to this man with making his head explode and yet you continue to follow him around and harass him!” he retorted angrily.

"I can talk to him!" Thomas said, jabbing the man with his index.

"Writing on a piece of paper doesn't count Thomas!"

Thomas let out a frustrated breath and turned away from Pedro and began to walk, he didn't want to deal with this. He felt terrible for leaving Guy alone in the cafe and he was in no mood to put up with Pedro.

As he stepped onto the sidewalk he felt Pedro grasp him arm tightly and pull him back into the alleyway.

Thomas was ready to lash out at him, he wanted to push this man off of him and say something so offensive to him that the man would finally walk away and leave him alone. But when he saw the look on his face, he felt bad for considering telling him off. Pedro’s features had softened and he didn’t look angry anymore, rather sad and concerned for his friend.

He stopped struggling to get out of his grip and let his arm good go limp. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths and looked at Pedro, ready to listen to what had to say.

"Look Thomas” Pedro started, “I understand what you're going through, better than anyone else, so you need to listen to me when I say that you need to say goodbye. Things will hurt a lot less if you do. You hardly know this mortal, and you’re going to do something really stupid if you don’t break things off early."

They both remained silent. Thomas was unsure as to what to he should say. Pedro was, as so he often did, telling the truth and giving him proper advice. Thomas knew what he had to do, he just didn’t know if he was strong enough to say good bye to the man.

Across the alley he could see Guy working in the café, busy again with customers probably not even thinking about the encounter he had with the strange man that was himself. And it broke his heart that e would have to say goodbye to him.

"I want to at least tell him goodbye before I leave." Thomas told Pedro.

"Yeah I understand. Just don't confuse the poor guy too much."


	6. Chapter 6

The clock on his phone read half past eight, they needed to leave soon and Paul was still in the shower. He said it would be a quick one, it’s had almost been an hour and he was fed up of waiting on the sofa for him, it was time to go.

 

Through the bathroom door he could hear Paul singing, his voice was exaggeratedly high pitch and out of t and Guy was having none of it. He knocked the door loudly, but Paul was either ignoring him or couldn’t hear because he continued to sing.

 

Frustrated, he pushed the door open. The room was covered in steam and Paul didn't stop singing. He didn't seem to even notice Guy had entered.

"Paul" he called out, to which Paul answered with a girlish shriek. Guy rolled his eyes at his brother’s stupidity and pulled back the curtains.

"You've been in here for almost an hour. We need to go." Guy said.

Paul let out a short 'hmph' as Guy passed him a towel and left the room and made his way towards the entrance. Paul exited the bathroom quickly and entered his room.

While he slipped on his shoes, and jacket he heard Paul shifting through his closet. The boy took forever in the morning, usually that didn't bother Guy but today he needed to make it to his appointment.

When he heard the hair dryer go off he had enough waiting. He burst the door open and pulled the dryer out of the wall. Once he had his brother’s attention he grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his room and to the entrance.

"My hair is still wet!" Paul complained as he slid on his jacket.

"That's your problem, you promised to come with me and you took too long in the shower." Guy said.

"My hair will freeze and I'll get sick!" Paul continued to complain.

"You can stay behind if you want to." Paul shook his head; he knew how scared his brother was and how much he wanted his company.

Without further complaint, they headed out the door and towards the hallway. As Guy went to press the elevator button Paul slapped his hand away from it and pressed it himself. Guy rolled his eyes at him. The elevator arrived and they both entered, Paul continued to slap Guy's hand away from the buttons and pressing them himself. 

Just as the elevator door was about too close a hand shot out from the hallway end, causing the doors to open once more.

Guy recognized the man who walked in, it was Thomas. He was different this time; he didn't try to stand as close as he could to Guy. This time he was actually standing on the other side of the elevator; He tried to grab his attention by giving him a small sample and a wave. The man made no indication that he noticed him; in fact all he received was a weird look from his brother.

He felt slightly embarrassed he resided to looking at the floor until they reached ground floor. Thomas left the elevator and headed straight out the build without so much as glancing at him.

He and his brother and walked out the door. His brother left him alone as it seemed the other needed time alone to think, which he did.

‘Why wouldn't Thomas look at me?’ he thought ‘Did he regret talking to me those few days ago? Maybe it wasn't him, no it had to be, he wouldn't mistake a face like that. Maybe i was too straight forward, maybe-‘

"Look at this!" Paul said interrupting his train of thought, "My hair, It's frozen!"He then proceeded to wave his frozen locks in his face. Guy pushed the hair out of his face. "Your fault for not wearing a hat" he said.

"Pfft, it still would have frozen and now I'm going to get sick." Paul whispered to himself. "So... What was that all about?" Paul asked.

"What was what about?" Guy replied.

"You know what I mean" Paul said shaking his finger at him, "the guy on the elevator, you were waving at him, and SMILING, that was the most socializing I've ever seen you do."

"That was just that guy. He's a co-worker" he lied. He wasn't sure why he lied, probably to avoid all the inevitable teasing that would happen if Paul knew.

"A co-worker? Okay..." Paul said doubtfully, but he didn't prod any further to Guys relief.

Paul pulled out his phone and played on it quietly, Guy stood beside him wordlessly waiting for the bus.

o0o0oooo0

The doctor had removing the tube into his vein and Guy flinched at site of the needle and squeezed his brother’s hand, crushing whatever was left of the bones in his hand. Paul didn’t say anything, understanding what Guy was going through was a lot worse.

Guy felt nauseous, and if it weren’t for Paul holding him up he thinks he probably would have just collapsed onto the floor. Paul patted on the back, "You did a great job man" he said, “doctor shoulda gave you a lollipop of something."

He was sitting next to Guy, giving him reassuring pats on his hand, which seemed to be calming Paul more than Guy, but he didn't mind to much and let him continue to try comforting him.

Guy felt incredibly tired. He didn't feel like moving or getting up. If he could he would simply lie on the chair in the office for eternity he would, and his stomach was doing summersaults.

When his brother told him it was ok for them to leave he didn't move. It took his brother yanking his arm pulling him off the chair to get him to move.

"Come on we're heading home" Paul said.

o0o0o0o0o

He was three weeks into therapy when his hair first started to fall out.

He was getting ready for work when it happened, simply brushing his hair. A few strands fell out and he thought nothing of it, it had been happening a lot even before the treatment.

It wasn't until he looked up at the mirror he noticed it, a bald spot. The areas weren’t very large and looked more like an area where his hair thinned out, but to him it seemed so large. This began a frantic search of his entire scalp, he couldn’t help it he just wanted to know how many spots were there. And the more he looked more hair fell to the floor.

His heart rate began to rise and he was beginning to panic. The doctors had warned him about this, but he was hoping to keep his hair. He gripped the sink and breathed in deeply. ‘Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale.’ He thought. He continued to breathe in and out until his heart rate began to slow down.

With a level head he began to search the medicine cabinet. He rummaged through their supply of cough medicine and toothpaste but he couldn't find what he was looking for. 

'Where is it?' he thought to himself angrily. He bent down and looked through the cabinet under the sink. He pushed his arm far into the back, behind the stacks of toilet paper; he felt the handle of it and pulled it out.

He turned the razor in his hands, debating whether or not he was going to actually do this?

"Fuck it" he whispered to himself and turned on the razor.

He looked into the mirror once he was done. He passed his Hand over the dark stubble that was left on top of his head. This was the shortest hair had been in years, and he understood why he kept it short, he felt too naked without his hair.

After rubbing his hands on his head for a few minutes in a futile attempt to reverse his action he let out a huff. 

He walked out into the bathroom and made his way to the television room. Paul was sitting on the sofa concentrating on whatever he was playing on his 3DS.

"So... Uh, what do you think?" He asked Paul.

"I think you shouldn't bug me while I'm playing" he answered, not taking his eyes off his game.

 

"Paul...." He said in a more demanding tone.

"What? Is it-oh uh" he looked over Guys new baldness. "Well that's um... Different?”  
Guy brought his palm to his face. "I knew it, it looks terrible!"

"No, no, no, no, noooo. It's just" he paused, choosing his words carefully, "It’s a good different. I've never seen you with short hair so this is like weird, but not bad weird it like cool weird." 

"No need to sugar coat it" Guy said, he walk over to the couch and sat next to Paul. 

They sat in an awkward silence. Paul was unsure if he could return to playing his game or I he should continue to comfort his brother about his choice. He chose the latter. Placing a hand on Guys shoulder, "The hair looks really cool; you look like real macho now."

Guy let out a scoff. "Are you saying I looked like a woman before?"

"What? No! It's just-" Paul threw his hands in the air and leaned against the arm of the sofa. This wasn't where he wants to go with this conversation; he wanted something more heart to heart. But they weren't experts at this.

To Paul's relief, Guy let out a small laugh. “I know you're trying to be nice, but you're not very good at it. Just go back to your game, I'll be fine."

To further convince him, he gave Paul a small smile. It seemed to work and he returned to his game. 

Guy leaned against the arm of the sofa and closed his eyes, trying to calm his headache

0o0o0o0oo0o0

Guy knew things were getting worse before the doctors had done the test. He didn't need them to inform him the treatments weren’t working and that his cancer was spreading at an unprecedented rate. He could almost feel the cancer spreading through his chest. And the x-Rays and the papers just proved what he knew to be true.

Even though he saw it coming it didn't help to lessen the pain. It didn't make it easier to tell his brother that he was going to have to stay at the hospital to receive more treatments that, though neither of them would confess, they knew wouldn't help his situation.

Both he and Paul knew that his little brother would have to leave soon, that their only remaining family would come in and pick up Paul and drop him off in a different home. The pickup day came a little earlier than expected.

It was less than a day that Guy hand found out and there was a knock at the door. He got up to go to the door but Paul lifted his hand to tell him he would answer the door. He leaned back down onto the sofa and waited.

They hadn't invited anyone over, and the neighbors weren't the socializing type, whoever was at the door was not good news. And terrible news it was. Standing in the hallway to the living room was an older woman. Guy didn’t recognize the woman, maybe it was due to how covered up she was, wearing sunglasses, scarf, hat and any other piece of clothing she could wear in order to assure that no sun touched her skin.

It wasn’t until she spoke with her demining tone did he recognize her. "Guillaume darling, it has been so long. Ever since the-"

"Since the funeral, Aunt Mel."Guy said through gritted teeth, "Is there something you need?"

Ignoring his question she continued to look around their apartment, looking over all their furniture and decorations and quietly analyzing their lifestyle. She let out a thoughtful sigh and turned back to the two boys who were standing next to each other. She reached for the sunglasses that were resting on her nose and lifted them to the top of her head.

"You know why I'm here Guillaume, no need for any formalities." She sat down on the sofa and patted the cushions next to her, encouraging them to sit next to her. The room was quiet a tense, both Guy and Melissa staring down Paul seeing who he would choose to stand by. Tensions grew thicker by the second as Paul simply stared at the floor rather than the other people in the room. Guy crossed his arms and cleared his throat in an attempt to grab his brother’s attention.

Paul raised his head and looked his brother in the eye, giving him an apologetic look before he dragged his feet over to the sofa and sat next to their aunt. She flashed Guy a cheeky smile before turning her attention to her other nephew. Guy rubbed the back of his neck and stood in front of the sofa that they were sitting on.

"I've heard about how sick you are, and don’t ask me how I know, and I don't think it's appropriate for you to be taking care of someone while you’re so... Well you know." She said. Guy continued to glare at her, hoping that if he stares long enough that she would evaporate into the air, it didn't work.

"I know you don't appreciate my lifestyle” Guy said, “but I think I can take care of my brother, I have been for the past-"

"Six years, yes a very long time. But don't you think it's time for him to be with someone who can properly take care of him?"

"I have been properly taking care of him." He said raising his voice, “And he’ll be fine here!"

"Guillaume listen to yourself!" she replied in an unnaturally calm voice, “You are going to be in a hospital for god knows how long and Paul will have no one to watch over him."

The words shocked Guy back into silence. He quickly rubbed his eyes to fight away the tears that were threatening to appear. His aunt seemed to realize the impact of what she said. She motioned for Paul to leave the room, after a few encouragements from her he left, leaving Guy and herself alone.

When she heard the door of Paul's room close shut she turned her attention back to Guy. She pulled the gloves off her hands and reached out to place a hand on the man’s shoulder, he made a face but didn't stop her.

"Guillaume, I don't want to be the wicked woman that came and stole your brother but you need to be logical here." she said, “You’re very sick, and Paul needs some stability in his life. He needs to know that he can wake up in the morning and not worry about how he'll pay the bills while his brother in the hospital. I can make sure he lives well when you’re gone."

She finished the sentence by looking directly into his eyes, trying to show him that she was telling him the truth. He started to slowly nod his head in agreement, she was only thinking for what was best for Paul and he wasn't going to get any better. This was an opportunity to find Paul a place to stay.

"I see what you're saying." He said, "Paul will stay with you for the time being... Until I get better." He tried to say confidently but even he could hear the lie.

She smiled at him, "That's right as soon as you get better he'll be sent right back home." Her tone wasn't mocking, but she clearly didn't believe what he was saying but didn't want to hurt Guys feelings. "In the mean time he can say with me."

"Will I get to see him?" Guy asked.

"Of course you will. My house isn’t a prison, he can hop onto a bus to see you whenever he wants, I have no control over that."

Guy let out a breath he didn't know e was holding in and started to calm down a bit. Paul was going to be safe, he could see him whenever he wanted and wouldn't have to worry about money.

"Well..." She started as she slipped her gloves back on and placed her glasses back on her nose, "I'll be back in a few days to pick him up, so tell him to pack up and what not." She motioned towards the entrance with her hand to tell him to escort her as she left, and he did follow her.

They crossed the small hallway to the entrance in an awkward silence.

As he slipped her boots on she turned her head towards Guy, "I know we don't get along, and that you don't appreciate my opinion on your...lifestyle." He snorted at that remark but she continued as if he said nothing, "But we both care about Paul, and I'm happy you can see reason."

"I'm gay not unreasonable Auntie. I know what's going to happen, and I just want Paul to be happy."

“As do I, Guy. I want both of my sisters’ children to be happy, despite what you may think.”

She finished tying the laces on her boots and rose, and gave Guy a polite nod. She stuck out her hand for a handshake, which Guy shook awkwardly. Before leaving she said a small goodbye to Paul and shut the door behind her.

He locked the doors behind her and headed for Paul's room, he wasn't going to like what he was going to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this chapter the Thomas/guy will pick up more


	7. Chapter 7

Outside of the hospital window Guy can see a heavy rainfall pour down on the glass. He was feeling tired, weak. He had been in the hospital through Christmas and new years, his birthday and now the first days of spring. 

Even with the weather getting nice, apart from the rainy ones like today, it had been awhile since he had been outside. Not that he wasn’t capable of going outside, Paul had offered many times to take him out, but he simply had no desire in going outdoors. Every time he went outside it only reminded him that it could be the last time that he would go out and it upset him further, so he would tell Paul he was too tired.

Paul would come started to visit less and less often. He came up with many excuses, school friends, but he knew why. He knew that Paul found it harder and harder to see him each day, and he couldn't blame him. Though he wished he would visit more often, he got lonely the days he wasn’t there and despite their best efforts, the nurses were poor company. He was not great company either, usually so he was so hoped up on morphine that he couldn't hold up a conversation for more than a few minutes before getting distracted.

He spent most of his days sleeping, and when he fell asleep he had strange dreams. He would see a Thomas sitting on the chair next to him, it always felt so real. When he would see him he would try to say something or reach out to touch him, but he would always fall asleep before could do anything. Whenever he would ask the nurses if they saw anything the night before they would tell him the same thing that he was alone, and after of few times he just stopped asking questions.

The last night he saw Thomas was the strangest.

Paul had come to visit him later than usual and, Guy watched the television while his brother worked on some schoolwork next to him. They didn't say much, but Guy enjoyed his company.

His cough was awful; he was hacking up a lung. He felt exceptionally terrible for bothering Paul from his work so he tried to rest his eyes and sometime after he managed to fall asleep while watching re-runs of an old crime shows. He awoke only a few hours later in a cold sweat, his chest was hurting and he felt even worse than he did before he fell asleep. 

He turned to his right to find that Paul had fallen asleep on the chair next to him. His lap was littered with school papers and he had a little drool coming out of his open mouth. It caused Guy to laugh a little, which caused the pain in his chest to increase and then he started to cough. 

He lied on his side and turned to the opposite direction as to not cough on his brother and there he was, sitting on the chair on the other side of his bed staring at him. His coughing stopped and he just stared at the man, he didn’t blink in case Thomas would disappear again. He used his left hand and pinched himself on the side underneath the blanket to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

When he was sure he wasn't dreaming he pulled his arm out from underneath the blanket, and he slowly brought it towards Thomas' face. As the tips of his fingers touched Thomas’ face he stopped moving his hand forward, unsure what he should do now that he knows the man wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

The room seemed to go completely quiet other than the except for the heavy breathing coming from Paul. Guy looked Thomas in the eye hoping he would break the silence. He didn’t say anything; instead Thomas rested his hand on Guy’s and pushed his hand forward to cup his cheek. His face was soft; Guy stroked his thumb across his cheek.

Guy opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was dry cough, and the pain returned to his chest. He retracted his hand from the side of Thomas' face, making him frown in disappointment, and used it to cover his mouth in as attempt to stop himself from coughing.

He tried to sit up but it only caused him more pain and then he would wheeze and cough more. It started to become harder to breathe, and he began to panic which only made it worse. 

He felt a cool pair of hand on his chest and head, pushing him to lie down on his back and soothing the pains. He looked up to see Thomas was standing over him, looking at him with a deep sadness in his eyes. His thumb started to stroke his forehead in a similar manner that he did to his cheek, as if he were cooing him to fall asleep. Which strangely started to work on Guy, he felt his eyelids grow heavy and the room stated to fade away. The last thing he remembered seeing that night was Thomas smile.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

Guy awoke in a haze, the hospital room around him was blurry and it seemed to spin around him as if he had just gotten off a high speed merry go round.

He felt the cool metal of a stethoscope press against his chest, shocking him out of his drowsiness. He weakly pushed the prying hand off of his chest and pushed himself up against the head of the bed.

The doctors backed away from him, staying just outside his personal bubble. He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath, he flinched expecting there to be a sting of pain but none came. He placed the palm of his hand on his chest and took a few more deep breaths, still no pain.

He turned to his doctors with a quizzical look on his face unsure why he wasn’t feeling pain.

"What's going on?" Guy finally asked when the doctor and two nurses continued to stare at him wordlessly.

The doctor looked themselves awkwardly at the nurses standing next to him, trying to formulate what he was going to say. After the nurses gave him a few nudging glances he moved forward.

He spoke in a low voice, "My colleagues and I are not quite sure how to explain it but... You seem to have recovered?” he said as if he was expecting to Guy to have an answer, “We can't be certain without test."

At that Guy burst into laughter. The doctor and nurses looked each other confused, surprised by his reaction and were not quite sure what to do so they started to laugh awkwardly with Guy. And just as soon as the laughter started he went quiet again, leaving them laughing alone for a few seconds before it died down, his face turned more somber and he looked down to his lap.

"Is this a joke or something?!” Guy said angrily, “I was as good as dead yesterday and now you’re saying I'm okay?"

The doctor shuffled awkwardly and looked at the clipboard he was holding before he looked back at Guy. "Uuum, well technically..." he said, “You did die last night. You weren’t dead dead, simply you're heart stopped for a little more than a minute but you were gone. When it-"

Guy placed his face in his hands and rubbed his scalp, the doctor’s voice becoming white noise in the background. The usual pains he felt in his chest had disappeared, which was strange because it wasn't accompanied with the usual numbness that came with the painkillers. Last night he could hardly lift himself off him bead, his head hurt, his entire body ached and now he was fine. The last thing he remembered was waking up coughing, Paul had fallen asleep on the chair next to him and there was Thomas. At the memory of Thomas he shot his head up and cut off the doctor who was still speaking.

"There was a man here last night, where is he?" Guy questioned.

The doctor looked at the nurses and whispered they whispered to each other. Guy rolled his eyes at them, it seemed as though they were incapable of making decision on their own. Seeming to have finally come to a consensus the doctor turned back towards Guy and spoke.

"You mean your brother Paul? He left a half hour before your heart monitor went off, he hasn't been informed yet of your situation, we didn't want to get his hopes up-"

"No not him, the other one! The other man!"

"The-the other man?" He stuttered.

"Yes! Tall, light hair, long face. I saw him right here last night." Guy said, and pointed at the chair next to him to emphasize his point.

The doctor gave him a strange look, "We can assure you that it was only your brother and yourself who were in this room last night." At that Guy leaned back onto the head of the bed.

"We could show you the footage of last night if you are not convinced." He added as he saw that Guy wasn't pleased with his answer, Guy shook his head.

"I just want to be left alone." He said. He gripped the edge of his blanket and pulled it above his shoulders and rested on the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep as a sudden rush of exhaustion came over him, he no longer felt like dealing with anyone.

The doctor moved closer towards Guy and tapped his shoulder, "We understand, and we wish we could just leave you here to rest, but we need to make sure you’re alright, see if you can be discharged.”

Guy groaned at that and pulled the blanket over his head and curled further into himself.


End file.
